Punish Me
by A Pretty White Lie
Summary: Ciel makes the mistake of attempted theft and gets caught. But when he comes face to face with an undeniably attractive cop, perhaps it was a mistake worth making.


**This is my first time writing, but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

In spite of opening just a few months ago, Eden's Event Place's business flourished insubstantially and soon was the town's most impressive, most loved coffeehouse.

Ciel fidgeted in his seat, nervously scanning the cafe, noting every corner and speck for a hidden camera or perhaps meddling eyes watching him and interfering with his plan. It was quite early, the sun had barely risen and it was still fairly dark out. Through the windows, cobbled streets were lit from the dim glow of light posts, giving him enough view to see curious passersby peeking in the small cafe. He sipped his bitter, unsugared coffee, trusting it to help curb his trepidation.

He did his best to hide his jitters lest someone begins to take notice, though explicitly failing at it, Ciel wasn't so experienced in the skill of pretense. If someone would give him a better look, he was obviously distracted, but fortunately enough, no one paid him any attention.

The room had three other people besides him and a lanky, sickly-looking woman picking at a croissant from a platter; his victim.

He was going to rob her.

Ciel knew this was wrong. He could be caught and get arrested for, what, maybe two years, or god forbid, a whole decade. Plausibly, he would not live long enough for his promised liberation and rot in prison. So, even while being adequately knowledgeable to the consequences of theft, why did he choose to dislodge his conscience and steal? Couldn't he just follow the small voice, leave the store without compunction, and continue as an innocent law-abiding citizen?

_'But you are starved and without money in your pocket. You will die if you do not steal,'_ his grim conscience scolded him.

After his parent's death one month ago, he'd felt the deepest depression he never imagined. The servants left right after, unwilling to offer services to someone who had nothing to pay. He had no relatives to look after him and ultimately refused adoption as a choice. He was left penniless and alone in the cold walls of his glum, lifeless mansion, only surviving through the ready-to-eat food supply conveniently in the stock room. Eventually, he ran out of goods and was forced to leave his cave to hunt for food.

Ciel wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead with the back of his cold hand, which burned in contact with his scalding face. Supple fingers shakily delved for the knife in his pocket to reassure himself he wasn't at all defenseless, in case things got out of hand.

He observed the unsuspecting people on the other side of the room, a man opposite the wall read the newspaper, and a woman at the far side corner with her son prodding her to go home. His victim, sensless of any forthcoming danger, sat conveniently (for Ciel, atleast) near his table, therefore deemed the easiest target.

After thirty minutes of reviewing his plan, he decided to take action. It all happened in the haste of three seconds. He strode to the woman, gripped her wrists and quickly pulled her to the adjoined personnel room. He puffed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and silently applauded himself. It was a relatively small space, completely dark, scarcely lit by a tiny glassless window on the ceiling.

"Give me your money.", Ciel said through gritted teeth, doing his best to look threatening, as threatening as a baby-faced sixteen year old could get to a towering adult.

Nonetheless, the woman was surprised, but quickly turned impassive and breathed a derisive laugh into the boy's face and spat, "Or you'll do what? Tell your mommy on me? How frightening." her face feigned a look of apprehension then morphed into an ugly sneer. For a sickly-looking woman, she had attitude.

Ciel did not appreciate being looked down on (literally) and was about to retort but she added, "Listen boy, I don't know what game you're playing but I don't have time for-" she was cut off as Ciel pulled out the knife and held it to her throat. He was careful not to get it too close to her neck and hurt her. He was a good benevolent Christian and didn't want go against God. Or so he liked to think.

"I am not playing with you! Now shut up and give me your money.", this time, the woman seemed genuinely alarmed.

"P-please don't kill me! I have a three year old son to take care of and he needs me!" the woman started to tear up, and truly, Ciel pitied her. But he needed this.

"Give me your wallet and no one's gonna get hur-" Ciel didn't bother to finish when he heard the floor behind the door creak. Someone was coming. He wrenched the woman into the side, covered her mouth and prayed they not be found.

He could see the a shadow peeking through the crevice beneath the door, still and quiet, as if it were waiting for them to make a noise.

He started to hear footsteps walk away after an infinite several seconds, the shadow slowly trudging away. Ciel didn't move yet just to be completely assured the person was gone. The woman squirmed, trying to break free from his vice-like grip, but could only manage to bite him. Ciel didn't think and cursed aloud when he felt teeth sink harshly into skin, then the door slammed open.

Fuck.

~•~•~•~•~

"Fuck." Ciel sighed as he sit still in the bleak, nondescript room. The walls were a tasteless yellow, two windows lined on one side, and the creaky floor full of dust and mold. Ciel didn't know mold grew on dry wood but apparently it did. The room was completely empty save the chair he situated on interim.

He fiddled his shackled hands, head downcast in humiliation, regret, despondence, and fear. What was he gonna do? After the little encounter with the woman, the owner busted him. Apparently, the kid on the other side of the cafe saw him and told his mother, who in turn, told the owner. Now, he was told to wait in a room while a police was preparing to question and nudge an explanation out of him. Ciel wasn't even planning to try to fool and convince the person to free him. He deserved this, and wholly embraced the punishment to come. But acceptance didn't stop him from dread. He dreaded the atrocities and hardships that would be surely forced on him. The boy had a weak, lithe body that could handle carrying no more than the weight of a grocery bag, much less survive on one meal per day.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door unlock and the knob turning slowly. He heard a cough and Ciel directed his attention to the man. "Hello," a tall man most likely in his early twenties greeted him, with soft black wisps of hair across his face and down to his chiseled jaw, his lips curved into a smirk. Amused burgundy eyes locked onto his face, observing him observe him.

Needless to say, the man was attractive.

Suddenly prison didn't seem like such a sour place for Ciel.

* * *

Hii!

I thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I truly appreciate it!

I'll be honest, I've not decided whether this will be a two-chapter or a multichapter fic, I'll leave the decision to you. Most likely, just a twoshot unless you convince me otherwise. Please review, it'll help me lots! ^-^


End file.
